History of the Zhentarim
The History of the Zhentarim dated back to its founding in the mid-13 century DR, its growth throughout the next century, a period of inactivity following the return of Netheril and a reformation shortly before the Second Sundering. Background ;1229 DR: :Manshoon was born to the mighty warrior Harlshoon, commander of the Zhentilar and First Lord of Zhentil Keep. He had a brother, Asmuth. ;1258 DR: :Three months after they sent their respective sons out on adventure throughout the Realms, Lord Calkontor, father of Chess, poisoned his political rival Harlshoon. While Calkontor was busy mocking the dying warrior, Lord Harlshoon managed to muster his strength enough to throw a chair at his fellow lord and stun him before knocking him out the window of the tower. Their seats on the Zhentil Keep became vacant and were taken by Theilon Greencloak and the priest of Bane, Ulsan Baneservant, in a sense usurping them from the absent lord-princes. :In their travels, Manshoon, Asmuth and Chess got into battle with three members of the Harpers while exploring an old tomb. The group escaped the fight after suffering ghastly injuries, Asmuth lost his sight and Manshoon a hand, which disintegrated when he reached for the magical sword for which both groups were competing. :The three young men continued on until they came upon a company of sleeping adventurers. Despite their injuries, they overcame the group's night watchman and slew the remaining people in cold blood. Among their possessions, Manshoon discovered a magical wand, which he would subsequently trade for a magical replacement of his hand, and an arcane spellbook. He kept the tome and began his studies of the Art, amazed by the power had seen within the subterranean crypt. According to the Zhentarim he received his calling for magic from the gods themselves. :The Masked Wizards of Ankhalus assaulted several Zhent outposts near Phlan and the newly-appointed Lord Ulsan led an army to meet them on the plains of Thar. ;1259 DR: :On their way back home to the Moonsea, the three lord-princes learned of the deaths of their fathers while in the Dalelands. Livid that his father was killed, moreso that his rightful seat on the council was taken, Manshoon formulated a plot to retake his birthright. He easily convince Asmuth their fathers died due to the machinations of Lords Theilon and Ulsan in an attempt to usurp their titles, and arranged for his now-blinded brother to "accidentally" fall from a narrow bridge that spanned a rocky chasm. Official records said he was unable to prevent Asmuth's tragic death, which was the result of a plot enacted by Lords Ulsan and Theilon. :The Zhentilar and the Masked Wizards fought on the plains of Thar in the cataclysmic Battle of the Masks. Wizards on both sides used magic they had long prepared, specifically for that battle, and nearly annihilated one another in a fury of fire and arcane power. The Wizards of Ankhalus even released a lightning-spewing beast that burst forth from black whirlwinds and tore through the Zhent lines. The leaders of both armies perished in battle, including Lord Theilon, and Citadel Ankhalus was left in ruin. :Ulsan Baneservant, the newest Lord of the Council and head of Zhentil Keep's church of Bane, was left as the sole true power within the city-state. ;1260 DR: :Manshoon and Chess returned to Zhentil Keep and were almost immediately beset by assassins sent by Lord Ulsan. The burgeoning mage killed the assailants with a silent fireball that leveled the manse of Lord Vyalshar and the adjacent Spitted Man Alehouse. Zhent records stated that Manshoon returned from his journey with proof that Lord Ulsan betrayed his former conspirator Theilon during the Battle of the Masks and refused to recognize Harlshoon's son as a rightful member of the Council of Lords. ;1261 DR: :In a scheme thought up by Manshoon, Lord-Prince Chess feigned an alliance with Lord Ulsan, for what would have been Lord Theilon's seat on the Council of Lords, and arranged to draw his former friend out for a meeting where he could be assassinated by Ulsan's agents. Overconfident in the plan he arranged with his new "ally", Ulsan and his allies were overcome by Chess, Manshoon and his childhood friend, and power-hungry High Priest of Bane, Fzoul Chembryl. Manshoon "exposed" the treachery of Lord Ulsan and the secret ties he had to the nation of Cormyr. Ulsan Baneservant was publicly executed, Lord Manshoon claimed his rightful seat on the council. For the safety of the Zhent people, Manshoon formed the Zhentarim. Early Years :Soon after the formation of the Zhentarim Manshoon invited the Fzoul Chembryl to a meeting in the Tower High within Zhentil Keep. Manshoon offered him a position within the network's inner circle, alongside his apprentice Sememmon. Fzoul's involvement would bring the backing of the Zhent faithful of Bane and allow the priest to quickly take over the position formerly held by Ulsan Baneservant, and allow him to strike at the 8 High Imperceptor of Mulmaster, Szchulan Darkoon. After praying to the Black Lord, Fzoul accepted Manshoon's offer. :Manshoon continued his arcane studies, using the Zhentarim to constantly scout the Realms for magical lore and artifacts. He furthered his skills of manipulation, playing Zhent wizards against one another, ensuring that he possessed the most arcane power within the organization. ;1263 DR: :With the backing of the Zhentarim quickly came to lead the Banites of Zhentil Keep, and renamed the city's temple to the Black Altar, an act of dissent to the Mulmaster temple, called the Black Lord's Altar. This was a symbol to all Banites that they should renounce the High Imperceptor and the orthodox branch of the church of Mulmaster, and keep their allegiance with Fzoul and Zhentil Keep. ;1265 DR: :After Zhentarim scouts reported a floating hollow rock over Teshendale, Manshoon personally set out to investigate the anomaly, as he suspected it may have have been a source of arcane power. Within the flying boulder Manshoon met Xantriph, a particularly cunning beholder. The two felt a mutually beneficial relationship could be formed and Manshoon proclaimed the locale as the Temple in the Sky. When worshippers of Bane and Zhentilar came flocking to the site on their hippogriffs, Xantriph spoke to them as the "Voice of Bane", commanding that they follow Manshoon's bidding. Bane was particularly amused by this deception and allowed it to play out. :The aerial temple became a holy site to the Banites and a meeting point for patrolling Zhentilar soldiers and a waypoint for spies who reported on activities and developments in Zhentil Keep and the greater Moonsea. In addition, the "Voice of Bane" encouraged his followers to confess their sins at the holy site. Much of this information was reported back to Manshoon, while some of it was kept to further the eye tyrant's own personal schemes. In the meetings between Xantriph and Manshoon, the "Voice of Bane" would often offer "recommendations" that furthered its own aims. Growth across the Realms ;1270 DR: :Word of the Zhentarim spread around Faerûn by means of the foes they had encountered. Hundreds of people across the Realms travelled to the city of Zhentil Keep to join the new organization. Historians and sages of Faerûn marked this date as the founding of the Zhentarim. ;1276 DR: :At the behest of Manshoon, Lords Halaster and Aumraven gathered the rulers of the Moonsea together, including those from Hillsfar, Phlan, Mulmaster, Voonlar, Melvaunt, Thentia, Sulasspryn and Yûlash, for a meeting in the neutral town of Elmwood. The two lesser lords convinced the leaders of the north that it was in their collective interest to refortify the Citadel of the Raven. As a gesture of good faith, the Zhentilar who had recently withdrawn from the recently-liberated Yûlash would spearhead the operation and clear out the fortress in the Dragonspine Mountains. :The stronghold would serve as a bulwark against the orc and ogre hordes in the northern lands of Thar and the Ride. Every city-state would send a small contingent of their forces, so as not to be weakened, but Zhentil Keep ensured that their soldiers outnumbered those of their neighboring nations. They were diligent in their efforts to not appear as if they were dominating control within the Citadel. The Zhentarim rigged the election for the citadel's captain in favor of Galauntar Hawkhelm of Hillsfar, a longtime-dissenter to the actions of Zhentil Keep. This was done in an effort lessen suspicians about Zhentarim control over the new site of power in the Moonsea. ;1306 DR: :The combined forces of Zhentil Keep, Melvaunt, Hillsfar, Phlan and Sembia banded together to stop the imperialistic Mulmaster during the battles of the Moonsea War. ;1334 DR: :First Lord of Zhentil Keep Iorltar died under suspicious circumstances and designated Manshoon as his replacement as the head of the Council of Lords. After his appointment, a number of Manshoon's political rivals experienced mysterious illnesses. The First Lord called for increased military powers in order to deal with the emerging treachery within the city and impending dangers from outside its walls. ;1355 DR: :The Zhentarim enthralled the village of Snowmantle, transforming it into a labor camp to support their logging efforts in the Border Forest. Time of Troubles ;1358 DR: :After Bane and Myrkul attempted to steal the Tablets of Fate from Lord Ao, the gods were struck down from the heavens and forced to walk Toril in their avatar forms. Bane arrived in the Black Altar, his dedicated temple in Zhentil Keep, in an event known to the keep's people as the Arrival. After having his Zhent begin work on the creation of a new colossal body, made from arcane magic and black glass, he had the Banite priest Fzoul Chembryl and Manshoon's apprentice Sememmon work together, to their mutual displeasure, to assault the Twisted Tower of Ashaba in Shadowdale so that he could could enter Morningdawn Hall. Although the avatar of the Dark God was destroyed, Bane would briefly possess his devoted follower Fzoul before inhabiting the gargantuan body built by his followers. :Eleasis 13: The colossal avatar of Bane was destroyed in an epic battle with Torm over the city of Tantras. :Eleint 16: Bhaal was slain by the mortal Cyric with the sword Godsbane, which was a manifestation of the god Mask. :These events, along with few other developments would cause great changes within the Zhentarim. Iyachtu Xvim, the divine son of Bane, and the newly-ascended deity Cyric, who took on his divine portfolio, became the focus of worship for a great number of the members of the Zhentarim. The Cyricist temple, called the Circle of Darkness was formed in Zhentil Keep. The spirit of Iyachtu, which was released from his avatar upon its destruction, was sealed beneath the Keep, full of anger that it was Cyric, not himself, who claimed his father's divine power. Many of Bane's followers converted to the worship of Cyric, though worship among the orthodox-sect was still strong throughout the Moonshaes and Moonsea, particularly within the Dark Shrine of Zhentil Keep. A small group began to venerate Xvim, who they believed to be the Bane's true heir. First and Second Banedeaths ;1361 DR: :A huge column of flame shot down from a dark cloud hanging over the Moonsea and ignited the Black Altar. This was considered a divine sign from among the followers of Cyric. ;1368 DR: :Hammer: The church of Cyric began the Second Banedeath in the Zhentarim-held cities of Yûlash, Darkhold, Teshwave, Zhentil Keep and the Citadel of the Raven. They cleansed the strongholds of any non-Cyricist priests. :Hammer 4: Cyricists killed Kurth Dracomore, a devout worshiper of Bane and sent his to Fzoul Chembryl. :Nightal 28-30: Fzoul Chembryl read aloud from the True Life of Cyric, revealing the god's betrayal of his followers, slew Xeno Mirrormane and fled the Cyricist-led assault of Zhentil Keep for Teshwave. Exile of Fzoul Chembryl ;1369 DR: :Hammer: Zhentil Keep requested help from the Citadel of the Raven to aid them with their defense against the monstrous horde that was en route to their stronghold. Lord Orgauth took over as leader of the stronghold and rallied the Zhentilar army. :Alturiak: With news they would receive to aid from the Citadel, the people trapped within Zhentil Keep run out of food. The white dragons and frost giants allied with Cyric siege the keep during the Night of Crystal and Iron but are kept out by the Zhentilar soldiers. :Ches: Iyachtu Xvim is freed from his prison beneath Zhentil Keep, and ascends as a lesser deity. His release repulsed the dragons further north and melted the frozen River Tesh, which drowned the fleeing giants. A few days later, the Godson possessed Fzoul Chembryl and directed him to take control of the Moonsea in his name. :Tarsakh: Along with the beholder Manxam, with whom he formed a temporary alliance, Fzoul Chembryl uncovered the alliance between the High Imperceptor of Bane in Mulmaster and another beholder Orox. The forces of each side get into a battle, but neither side claimed victory nor suffered any losses. :Mirtul: The last remnants of the siege of Zhentil Keep were dispersed from the battlefield. However, scores of undead were released from the recently-thawed earth and began to enter into the keep. :Kythorn 13: The Zhents celebrated the first Victory Day, to commemorate the end of the siege. :Flamerule: Refugees began to return to Zhentil Keep, but only allowed entry provided they swore an oath of loyalty to Lord Orgauth. An envoy from the Citadel of the Raven were turned away. :Flamerule 6-17: Fzoul infiltrated Mulmaster and set up an alliance with High Blade Selfaril Uoumdolphin of Mulmaster in order to find the locations of the two remaining Imperceptors of Bane. This alliance began the process of bringing Mulmaster and its leader into the Zhentarim. :Eleint: A plague broke out within Zhentil Keep, likely brought on by the risen undead. After the disease subsided, the arrival of Iyachtu Xvim was announced by his followers within the keep and across Faerûn. Following this, the a delegation from the Citadel of the Raven arrived within the city. :Highharvestide: Fzoul Chembryl returned to the keep in secret and began to take control of the church of Xvim. A gate formed between the Undermountain and Darkhold, and monsters began to pour into vaults beneath the Zhentarim keep. Sememmon, Ashemmi and their forces were held up for three days while they dealt with the invasion. :Marpenoth 3: From the safety of the Citadel of the Keep, Manshoon offered a formal apology for abandoning Zhentil Keep along with a contingent of 2000 soldiers to bolster their defenses. :Marpenoth 10: Fzoul Chembryl seized control of the cult of Xvim along with High Priestess Xana the Once Martyred and Casildar. :Marpenoth 24: Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun discreetly met with Fzoul in the city of Voonlar and struck a tenuous alliance. Khelben informed Fzoul that Lord Orgauth had been supplanted by the pit fiend Abarax, and Fzoul pledged not to expand the Zhentarim west of the Thunder Peaks for 10,000 days. :Marpenoth 29: Nimbaud and Fzoul bound the pit fiend who was impersonating Orgauth, having promised the wizard they would soon inform Manshoon of their discovery. Instead, Fzoul and Abarax slew Nimbaud, established Orgauth/Abarax on the Council of Lords and appointed him as Lord of Zhentil Keep. Nimbaud was replaces by a baatzu, to prevent from disturbing day-to-day operations within the keep. :Uktar 18: Fzoul and his forces, aided by Desmonda and the beholder Manxam, attack Mulmaster killing more than half of the city's Cyricists including the High Imperceptor of Cyric. The High Imperceptor of Bane, the former head of the Mulmastran Orthodox church of Bane, was brought back to Zhentil Keep in chains, tortured and imprisoned beneath the Keep at the Heart of the Hand. :Uktar 20: Iyachtu Xvim possessed Fzoul Chembryl and left him with a vision and the task of converting all the remaining Cyricists to Xvimism. :Nightal: Manshoon prepared to retake Zhentil Keep from the newly-ascended Lord Orgauth and restore Zhentarim control to the city. :Nightal 7: By means of the stone walk spell, Fzoul Chembryl quickly traveled to Mintar in the Lake of Steam and received much fanfare from the city's Banites, who saw him as the avatar of Bane. He permanently branded Teldorn Darkhope with the mark of Xvim, officially converting him to the god's faith. :Nightal 8: Teldorn Darkhope announced his full support of Fzoul Chembryl and was rewarded with an appointment as the Lord Knight Imperceptor of Iyachtu Xvim. :Nightal 10-26: The possessed Fzoul and Teldorn uncovered the long-lost magic armory beneath Kzelter, retrieved the eleven tyrant blades and forged the Scepter of the Tyrant's Eye. Follwing this quest, Fzoul stone walked to Zhentil Keep, establishing a link between the two realms. ;1370 DR: :Hammer 8: Agents of Fzoul Chembryl delivered the scepter of the Sorcerer Kings to the dark priest, which they uncovered from ruins beneath the Gulthmere Forest. Unable to wield the artifact, but protected from its effects by his possession by Iyachtu Xvim, he hid it within the subterranean Xvimlar temple located beneath Zhentil Keep. :Hammer 11-20: Manshoon discovered that his beholder allies had been working with Fzoul. Rather than confronting his former ally, he sent spies to appraise him of the activities of Fzoul and High Blade Uoumdolphin. :Hammer 21-30: Sememmon uncovered and killed the remaining agents of Fzoul within Darkhold and its surrounding holdings. :Midwinter: Manshoon established an alliance with the banelich and former High Inquisitor of Bane, Faram Khaldan, granted him access to a secret passageway into Zhentil Keep. :Alturiak 3: Faram attacked Fzoul in the temple beneath the keep, but was stabbed through the heart with the scepter of the Sorcerer Kings and killed by the priest of Xvim. In the resulting explosion the scepter shattered into five pieces, the temple was destroyed and Fzoul was imbued with arcane power. He began work on a ritual that would prevent his complete obliteration in the face of the new power within his body. :Alturiak 29: Manshoon called for a meeting with the leadership of the Zhentarim in the Citadel of the Raven, scheduled for the 9 of Ches. His sought to plan the restructuring of the organization's inner circle as well as the capture and interrogation of Fzoul Chembryl. Manshoon Wars ;1370 DR (cont'd): :Ches 3: Fzoul received another vision from Iyachtu Xvim, calling for the death of Manshoon. :Ches 4-5: In preparation of the arrival on Manshoon's forces, Fzoul and Orgauth established defensive wards around Zhentil Keep. These magical barriers prevented teleportation in and out of the city, save for the use of their gates. Appendix References Category:History